


An Institute Sleepover

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Those are credit cards with no limits as an FYI), Bit of crack and a LOT of fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort but mostly comfort, Husbands, Institute Sleepovers, M/M, Magnus has a black credit card, Warlock and Shadowhunter Bonding, adorableness, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After a truly grueling fight that has drained the dozens of warlocks and shadowhunters involved, Alec remembers what Magnus told him a warlock always needs after a major magic depletion - A steak, medium rare, a lot of martinis and well, he can't manage a boiling hot bath, but maybe two out of three is enough for them?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 46
Kudos: 418
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	An Institute Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).



> So it is the UTTERLY AMAZING lawsofchaos' birthday!!! So of course I have to write a fic - and if you haven't read any of her work, go read ALL of it. NOW. IT'S FANTASTIC. 
> 
> Prompt #1: The one in which Alec misunderstands and thinks warlocks recover faster from magic use with alcohol: The Institute provides a group of drained and confused warlocks with alcohol and steaks. Magnus realizes Alec took his comments about steak and martinis seriously.
> 
> Prompt #2: For general tropes, I really love Magnus' and/or his magic claiming Alec and it being really obvious to the Downworld
> 
> I honestly had SO MUCH FUN mashing them together for you and I hope you like it just as much!

Alec exhaled hard and gave himself a minute, just a _minute,_ to breathe and look around at the mix of warlocks and shadowhunters, most of whom had collapsed to their knees the second Magnus, Catarina, and Oberon had finished closing the portal. 

"Does anyone need urgent medical attention?" he said, his voice carrying over the now-quiet street. There were at least fifteen out of the eighteen warlocks who were likely drained. They'd had to rotate in and out of helping Magnus close the portal and even Magnus was starting to sway on his feet from all the power he'd pulled. 

A quiet voice in the back calling out had him rushing over. The warlock had a slash across the side that was slowly being poisoned. Alec cursed and looked over his shoulder to Magnus. He could see his husband already making his way over and smiled, holding out his hand. "You're going to use my strength," he ordered, glad when Magnus took his hand without questioning it. 

A matter of minutes later, the young warlock was healing, with Catarina kneeling next to him to make sure that he was taken care of. Alec pressed his fingertips to his temple and took another deep breath, activating a stamina rune and an iratze before he thought the better of it. 

"Okay," he said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "We need to get everyone back to the Institute. Oberon, can you-" 

"Already on it, darling," Oberon said, summoning a portal. 

Alec gave him a nod and turned to Izzy and Jace. "Get the church prepped for the entire group. Get as many medical beds as you need in there, and alert the Silent Brothers we might need their assistance." He took another deep breath, the low buzzing of the stamina rune taking effect reminding him of just how hard he was going to crash when this was over. 

He looked to Izzy and pulled out his wallet, taking out one card for himself to slip into his back pocket, and gave her the rest. "Here, go and purchase whatever you need to make them comfortable for the night." 

"Alexander, that's not-" 

Alec held up his hand to Magnus and shook his head. "You saved us, and saved the city. Ensuring you and your people are comfortable tonight is the absolute least I can do." He didn't let Magnus argue with him and gestured for Izzy and Jace to get going. 

"Now, everyone up and into the portal. We'll get things set up for you," he ordered, helping warlocks and shadowhunters to their feet as they slowly made their way to the portal that Oberon was holding open. Alec pulled out his phone and bit down on his lip, waving to Magnus as he stepped through. Alec gave quick orders to the containment unit before he googled a number and pressed call. 

"Hello, Frederick," Alec said, smiling as a burst of french came over the phone. "I need a favor. I have eighteen warlocks who are in desperate need of a steak dinner with all the trimmings." He held the phone away from his ear for a second and waited until the man had finished swearing. "As soon as possible. You can, uh, put it on the Lightwood-Bane account." 

That immediately quieted any protests and Alec tried not to think about how much money he was going to owe Magnus for that, but it would be worth it. Steak dinner and alcohol. That's what they all needed. Izzy would take care of their physical comfort and he would do the rest. 

"Alec?" Oberon called. "Everyone else is through." 

Alec waved to him. "Go ahead. I'll be there soon," he said, watching Oberon give him an eyebrow raise. Pulling the card that was all black with only his name in silver lettering in the corner, nothing else on it, Alec bit down on his lip. Well. Magnus had said it was for emergencies, right? 

~!~ 

Turns out, the card was a lot more useful than he'd thought. 

After a trip to a shop to acquire glasses that he hoped wouldn't insult the warlocks now staying with them for the evening, and the liquor store to grab one of every expensive bottle he could find (followed by a very awkward call to Catarina who had laughed when he'd needed help to transport the boxes to the Institute), he was standing in the church, looking around, pleased, at the way Izzy had pulled everything together. 

Couches, chairs and beds had been pulled from clearly numerous rooms in the Institute and all thrown together. There was a mix of both warlocks and shadowhunters gathered there, recovering and talking quietly, and someone had apparently summoned at least a few televisions that were quietly playing in the background. 

When Magnus approached him, Alec reached out and tugged him close with a smile, pressing his face to Magnus' hair. 

"What have you been up to, hm?" Magnus asked, his eyes flickering behind Alec to take in the...dozen or so liquor boxes stacked behind him. "Alexander?" 

"You uh," Alec said, rubbing the back of his head, gesturing to them. "Always said that you needed three things to get over a major magical depletion." He knew most of the warlocks in the room were looking at him now by the way things had quieted down. "A lot of martinis, a steak, medium rare, and a bath. Can't really do the bath, but I thought I could manage the other two." 

Magnus blinked, staring at the boxes before looking back to Alexander, his eyes softening. "You got this for all of us?" 

"Of course I did," Alec said. "Your dinner should be here soon, too. Though I think we might be banned from visiting Frederick for a while." 

Magnus burst into surprise laughter, covering his mouth. "Alec!" 

Alec winked at him before turning to look at his sister who was sprawled next to a pink-haired warlock. "Izzy!" He watched her groan and roll off the couch before striding towards him. He pulled out the black card again and handed it to her, taking his wallet back. "Order dinner for all of the shadowhunters, I don't care what it is, find something, and order it." 

"Oooooh, black card!" Izzy cooed, winking at Magnus before striding out, her heels clicking. "Spoiling us tonight, bro!" 

"You earned it!" Alec called back, looking to Magnus who was staring at him in amusement. He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll uh, pay you back for that, of course." 

"Alexander Lightwood-Bane," Magnus whispered, reaching up to pull Alec down and into a kiss. "What is mine is yours, my darling. Though, I do seem to recall telling you that card was for emergencies." 

Alec hummed into the kiss and smiled at Magnus. "What could be more of an emergency than making sure our people are taken care of after something like what happened today?" 

"A fair point," Magnus breathed against Alec's lips, smiling again. "Do you have objections to me playing bartender this evening?" 

"I was hoping you would. If there's stuff we're missing, I can-" 

"If there's anything missing, and I'm sure there isn't," Magnus said, reaching out to touch Alec on the arm. "I can take care of it. You need your turn to rest, Alexander." 

Alec's eyes drooped and he looked towards the door. "I have to go quickly file the preliminary report and let the Clave know there were no casualties, and that I had to call in New Jersey and..." he yawned. "Connecticut for backup." 

"Okay," Magnus said, stealing another kiss. "You go do that, but come here once you're done. You've unintentionally set up a giant sleepover and I think we're all eager to celebrate the evening." 

Alec snorted and gave Magnus another quick hug before heading towards his office, glad, at least, that the warlocks would be safe for tonight under his roof. 

~!~

Alec did the most rushed job of his entire career to get the paperwork drafted and sent to the Clave, hiding a yawn as he managed to finish it, and sign off on the requisition requests that were waiting for him. A little under an hour later, he managed to close the door on his office for the night, heading over to the security desk to check on Underhill and to make sure there wasn't anything else that needed his attention. 

"All clear?" he asked, leaning against the desk a little more than he usually would. 

"All clear, sir," Underhill said with a smile. "Dinner for both the warlocks and shadowhunters as been delivered and if I don't miss my guess, most of them are all gathered in the church." 

Alec huffed out a laugh and nodded. "You want your turn in there?" 

"Isabelle is going to come relieve me in an hour or two," Underhill said. "You're dead on your feet. Go rest, I know you haven't taken your chance yet." 

Alec smiled. "Thanks. Have a good night, Andrew." 

"You too, Alec." 

Alec turned and made his way over to the church, his arms and legs heavy. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Magnus and fall asleep for several hours, but he would need to check on everyone and make sure they were all right before he did. 

Stepping into the room, he blinked briefly at the sight and then smiled, leaning against the doorway, taking in a sight that would have been impossible five years ago. 

Warlocks and shadowhunters were gathered in small clusters, eating, laughing, and drinking, swapping stories and even, by the looks of it in the corner, swapping stories of battle scars. He grinned and let his eyes roam across them all. Oberon was holding court with at least four shadowhunters, the other warlocks all used to his antics, Catarina was eating near a few of the shadowhunters and warlocks making use of the medical beds, speaking to what looked like Brother Zachariah between bites. 

"This is pretty remarkable, you know," Magnus said, approaching Alec. He looked about ready to fall asleep on his feet, but the proud smile on his face told him that Alec wanted to watch for a few minutes longer. "You didn't have to do this for all of them. I'm sure the Clave won't-" 

Alec shook his head and held up a hand. "I'm planning to pay for all of it myself. I uh." He paused and glanced over at Magnus and snorted a bit. "I don't pay for many things, Magnus. You don't let me. That means my Head of the Institute paycheck does nothing but really gather dust."  He leaned in and kissed Magnus softly. "Let me treat your people right, at least for one night." 

Magnus hummed and shifted so he could lean against Alec. "Our people," he corrected, looking over the assembled group. A friendly argument broke out in one corner and he watched a few of the warlocks head towards them and the table he had set up for more drinks. 

"Our people," Alec echoed. He yawned again and looked for Jace, finding him talking with Clary, and a few warlocks. They _were._ In a way that he'd never expected, they were his people. 

"Go lay down, darling, before you fall asleep standing up," Magnus called. With a quick twist of his fingers, he had _their_ couch behind the bar and he gestured to it. "Lay down." 

"Stop using magic," Alec said, making a face at Magnus, even as he flopped down onto the couch with a happy groan, kicking off his shoes. 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to face Alannia and Meredith. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Alec had already started to doze off, the effort of keeping himself upright clearly the only thing keeping him awake. 

"Your shadowhunter is... quite remarkable," Alannia said. She glanced around the room with a faint smile. "I don't think I've ever seen the like." 

"You and I both," Magnus agreed, turning to look at Alec. With a quick snap, there was a blanket on top of Alec and he turned back to her. "What would you like to drink?" 

Alannia hummed and selected a bottle of wine with a pleased hum. "This?" 

Magnus got it poured and chilled and into a glass for her a moment later. He glanced back at Alec and smirked when he saw that his shadowhunter had curled up. 

"You know," Alannia said with a smile, sipping at her wine. "You don't have to be quite so possessive of him." 

Magnus glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "The number of people that hit on him at Pandemonium suggest distinctly otherwise." 

Alannia huffed out a laugh. "Mundanes, perhaps, then. Anyone who can see him can clearly see that he is dripping in your magical signature, Magnus." 

Magnus took a sip of his own drink and cleared his throat, looking back at Alec. While that was true, it wasn't something he had  _ told _ Alec. Any warlock who saw him knew precisely who he was protected by and married to. He'd made certain of it. 

"Enjoy staking your claim?" Alannia asked as she watched Magnus mix Meredith a drink. 

"My magic likes staking a claim," Magnus muttered with a huff. "Whether I want it to or not." Though, of course, if he'd had the option, he would have done the same. 

Alannia laughed, taking another large sip of her wine. "You are telling me you would not have done the same?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and poured the drink before offering it to Meredith. "Of course I would have. But it's a little..." he glanced back at Alec, and the almost blue haze of his magic he could see clinging to and threading through the soul of the nephilim. 

"Blatant?" Alannia supplied. She raised her glass to Magnus and smiled. "Magnus, if it was anything other than that, it wouldn't be  _ your _ magic." 

Which was fair. But he should probably tell Alec at some point that he was walking around with the magical equivalent of a stamp- 

A sound from behind him made him turn and Magnus caught sight of sleepy hazel eyes pouting at him. He winked at Alannia. "Have a good night, Alannia." 

"You as well, Magnus," she called. A quick twitch of her fingers had a sign at the bar encouraging others to treat themselves before she moved back to the comfortable couch that she had vacated. 

Magnus turned and approached Alec on the couch, who was lifting the blanket and scooting back as far as he could. "You know that isn't-" 

"Shut up," Alec grumbled. "Cuddle me," he ordered. 

Magnus snickered and slid in next to Alec, humming happily when he was pulled even closer and a possessive arm and leg were wrapped around him. "You know I don't have to obey your orders," he teased, pressing a kiss to Alec's collarbone. 

"Yeah," Alec said with a hum. He smiled faintly. "Sides, we figured out that I'm a bit better at following orders." 

Magnus laughed and shook his head, pulling back to kiss Alec. "While that is true, you know I tease." 

"Mmmhmmm," Alec made another noise and nuzzled closer. "I do." 

Magnus closed his eyes and settled in against Alec with a yawn, his magic, depleted as it was, giving a happy leap at being so possessively held by Alec. 

“So what was that about your magic claiming me?” Alec muttered with another yawn. 

Magnus tensed and hid his face in Alec’s neck. “It’s less...a claim, per se, as it is very, um, obvious to other warlocks that we’re together.” 

Alec pulled back and met Magnus’ eyes, melting closer when he saw the liquid gold irises. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Yeah?” 

_“Yeah,”_ Magnus whispered as he trained a hand up Alec’s arm, giving it a squeeze, watching sparks escape from his fingertips to fall into Alec’s skin. 

Alec yawned again and smiled, cuddling into Magnus. “Good. I like that. I’m yours, and you’re mine.” 

His magic, both in Alec and not, leapt at the quiet,  _ certain _ proclamation. “Yes, Alexander. Always. For as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Good thing…” Alec trailed off, dissolving into a yawn. “Good thing I’m planning to make that forever.” 

Magnus’ magic jumped again, a cackle of sparks escaping him and he smiled, closing his eyes, listening to Alec’s heartbeat as he blinked slowly. “Sounds perfect,” he whispered, right as Alec gave a soft snore. Yeah.  _ Perfect.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
